Maldita suerte
by Luna Black21
Summary: no pues es una historia de harry y ginny, la vdd nunca me han gustado estos finales pro pss asi me sentia jeje y fue una promesa asi k mm leanlo no? ejjee please


k tal? no pues por ahi me dijeron k los song-fics estaban prohibidos T-T, pro creo (o kiero creer) k si pones toda la información de la canción, pues no tienen pk decirte nada o si?, bueno el caso es k como sea no me arriesgare mucho creo k dejare este ultimo song-fic pk hice una promesa de hacerlo con esta cancion, asi k disculpen si violo las reglas pro yo soy de palabra, como sea dejare toda la informacion de la cancion y pues los personajes (obviamente T-T) no osn mios jaja, pues mmm k mas? a si la ifnormacion jaja: nombre: Maldita suerte, cantada por: Victor manuelle y Sin bandera (como amo a esos dos!!! . y pss al otro tmb jaja), escrita por: tengo entendido k la escribio Victor pro si no lo siento mucho!!! es k asi decia, Album: decicion unanime; mmm creo k es todo, ah siii disculpen tmb si hay errores de escritura o puntuacion, ese es mi talon de akiles jeje ahora si adiosin ai les dejo el fic y gracias a los k leyeron el otro de CRY ajjaa bueno byee

"Maldita suerte"

_Creo que no podré sobrevivirte.  
Se me acabó la ilusión  
Esa noche en que te fuiste.  
Tu me deshiciste_

_-por qué te fuiste?, por qué me dejaste si aun te amo?_

Un chico de cabello color azabache y ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba hincado junto a la cama de una chica pelirroja llamada Ginevra Weasley

_Porqué Ginny, por qué?_

Hacía unos minutos que acababa de morir la menor de los Weasley, y no había poder humano que hiciera que Harry se alejara de su lado, todos pensaron que tal vez quería despedirse a solas de ella o algo así, pero la realidad era que el solo intentaba encontrar la manera de aceptar lo ocurrido, se sentía morir, se estaba deshaciendo, apenas estaba reaccionando, había entendido que nunca mas volvería a ver a su niña, a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

Lagrimas corrían por toda su cara, una tras otra, al fin estaba entendiendo que nunca debió haberse alejado de ella, que nunca debió haberle hecho creer que no la amaba.

Cuando logro serenarse un poco comenzó a recordar el momento en que por fin se atrevió a confesar su amor:

(Flash back)

_Gin tengo que hablar contigo, mmm… en privado_

_Esta bien vamos Harry_

_Ven vamos a lago_

Después de un tiempo caminando, se dieron cuenta que estaban sujetos de las manos, ambos se ruborizaron pero no hicieron nada para soltarse y siguieron su camino en silencio.

_Gin creo…creo que estoy enamorado de ti Gin_

Ginny se quedo en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que Harry acababa de decirle, pero Harry interpreto este silencio como algo malo y se dispuso a marcharse, y sin siquiera dar tiempo a mas, se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a besarlo, Harry tardo unos segundos en hacerse notar en ese beso, al principio fue tierno y tímido, pero después se volvió mas apasionado, Harry tenia sujeta a Ginny de la cintura y ella se aferraba fuertemente al cuello del chico.

(Fin flash back)

Harry sonrió por ese recuerdo, recordó todas las promesas que se hicieron, y sonrió aun más al recordar el primer mes de novios:

(Flash-back)

Vamos Harry, a dónde me llevas?

Eso mi querida pelirroja es una sorpresa

Harry la siguió guiando hasta que llegaron a un aula que Ginny jamás había visto, pro que igual le encanto, ahí Harry le tenia preparada una cena, y el regalo de Ginny.

Toma- le dijo harry extendiéndole una caja cuadrada y un poco grande

Cuando Ginny la abrió, se quedo muy sorprendida, la verdad no sabía que era, pro era hermoso, era un colgante en forma de estrella, parecía que tenia agua por dentro ya que los colores variaban entre azul y celeste. Harry al ver la cara de confusión de su novia le explico que era lo que tenia entre sus manos:

Cielo, este colgante es lo que tu eres para mi, mi cielo

Ginny se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos "es decir es un pedazo de cielo?" y como si Harry hubiera leído su mente, solo asintió con la cabeza. Ginny no lo podía creer, estaba emocionada, tanto que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, Harry al ver su expresión no hizo mas que abrazarla y besarla, le fascinaba su pelirroja, su niña, su vida, su cielo.

(Fin flash-back)

_Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte,  
Entre rabia y dolor  
Imagino tu carita triste  
Cuando me dijiste: _

Lo siento tanto  
Ya no puedo, me he quedado sin amor.

Para que continuar,  
Si falta corazón?

La sonrisa seguía en el rostro de Harry, pero enseguida volvió a nublarse su vista cuando recordó el día que había decidido dejarla, fue después del funeral de Dumbledore, el sabía que la guerra se acercaba y no quería tener a Gin atada, y así se lo había intentado explicar sin embargo en la boda de Bill y Fleur, ella intento convencerlo de que no importaba nada, de que ella se sabría cuidar, y el con todo el dolor de su corazón le mintió de la manera mas cruel que existía:

_Gin entiéndelo por favor, no podemos estar juntos…_

_Pero por qué no?_

_Porque…_- no sabia si estaba bien decirlo, no quería decirlo pero…-_porque ya no te quiero, ya no siento nada por ti, mas que cariño de amigos, me he dado cuenta de que siempre te vi como mi hermana al igual que a Hermione_- termino diciendo con la cabeza baja

_Ah ya veo_…_entonces creo que no te molestare mas_

_Y así sin más se fue dejando a Harry con el corazón en la mano_

_(Fin flash back)_

Para este punto Harry había vuelto a llorar, el lo hizo por su bien, ahora tenía entre sus manos, la delicada mano de la chica, y comenzó a recordar como habían llegado ahí, como había llegado su niña ahí.

(Flashback)

"he vencido a Voldemort" repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ahora sabia que no había peligro para su Ginny, sabía que ahora podían estar juntos, como siempre lo había soñado.

Pero el no contaba con que en esos momentos su Ginny estaba siendo estabilizada de un ataque de mortifagos, y la verdad era que estaba muy mal, los medimagos no le daban muchas esperanzas a la familia presente.

Bill les explico a Harry, Ron y Hermione; harry se estaba muriendo, no lo podía creer su Ginny, su ángel se le estaba yendo de las manos, y todo por protegerla, no había podido escuchar bien el relato, solo sabía que un grupo de mortifagos la habían atacado por la espalda, después su sistema se desconecto y corrió hacía la habitación de su amada.

Los medimagos no se opusieron ya se había hecho todo lo posible y de hecho la chica se pudo haber recuperado si hubiese deseado, pero todo parecía indicar que se estaba dejando morir.

Gin despierta por favor cielo…-Harry comenzaba a desesperarse

Harry…

Cielo, como estas? Vamos alíviate, si? Por favor…- para estos momentos harry ya estaba llorando, su princesa estaba ahí tan vulnerable, tan delicada, tan...

No harry ya no puedo seguir, lo siento pero ya no, ya no tengo corazón, yo no quiero…no puedo vivir si no es contigo y yo ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir…lo siento en verdad recuerda que todo mi amor siempre fue tuyo…

Y en esos momentos el alma de Ginny abandonando su cuerpo y a todos. Harry no había notado el colgante hasta ese momento, lo reconoció enseguida, y se sorprendió cuando en el último de suspiro de Ginny el colgante emitió un poderoso brillo y al terminar el suspiro el colgante dejo de brillar en su totalidad hasta apagarse por completo. En ese momento Harry supo que su Gin ya no estaba en este mundo, sino en uno mucho mejor.

(Fin flash-back)

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía!  
Maldita las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido. _

Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti  
Morir cada segundo.

Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!  
Y el cielo se desplomó...

Y ahí estaba el sentado al lado de su Ginny recordando y desenado poder verla de nuevo, solo vivió por ella, solo derroto a Voldemort por ella, solo…

Mi cielo vuelve por favor…-sabia que era inútil pero no perdía la esperanza que de un momento a otro esos bellos ojos cafés se abrieran –por favor, solo vivo para ti y muero por ti, no me dejes así, no me dejes con el corazón lleno de amor por ti...no me importa el resto del mundo!!! Vamos Gin no me hagas esto, me enfrente a Voldemort solo por ti, luche con todas mis fuerzas para volver por ti… vamos…

_Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino  
Desesperado me ves!  
Como me golpeó el destino  
Inmenso vacío. _

Solo qué queda de nuestra alegría?  
Una botella en el mar,  
Un río de melancolía  
Y yo que no sabía...

Que tu eras tanto y eras todo, el infinito para mi  
Me vuelvo loco amor  
Ay que será de mi!

Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía!  
Maldita las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido.

Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti  
Morir cada segundo.

Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!  
El cielo se desplomó...  
Dios sabe que te adoro y te adore  
tal vez no fue bastante talvez me equivoque  
hoy el dolor esta matandome

Pero en el fondo el sabía que por mas que dijera no iba a regresar nunca, ella ya no estaba y solo era su mala suerte el aun amarla.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde el entierro, y Harry aun seguía serio, se quedo ahí un par de horas, pensando y pensando en lo ultimo que había dicho su Gin, hasta que lo entendió "No harry ya no puedo seguir, lo siento pero ya no, ya no tengo corazón, yo no quiero…no puedo vivir si no es contigo y yo ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir…lo siento en verdad recuerda que todo mi amor siempre fue tuyo…"

No es cierto, no vamos dime Merlín dime que no…

Harry entendió que las palabras de Gin fueron debido a lo que el le dijo, "ella se dejo ir y todo por mi culpa…por mi estúpido instinto de protegerla, no debí haberle dicho que no la amaba nunca…" para estos momentos harry quería lanzarse a si mismo un Avada kedavra, "fui un estúpido, todo fue mi culpa, mi culpa"

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía!  
Maldita las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido. _

Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti  
Morir cada segundo.

Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!  
El cielo se desplomó...

Seguian pasando las horas y Harry no tenia la minima intencion de retirarse, se sentía traicionado por el destino, abandonado de toda suerte, se sentía como una botella a la deriva en el rio de lagrimas de la nostalgia y la melancolia, acababa de perder lo mejor de su vida, acababa de perder toda su vida.

Me estoy volviendo loco mi pelirroja, solo Dios sabe cuanto te quise, cuanto te quiero, el destino me dio la espalda y te juro que no me importa nada, no me importa el mundo solo deseo poder verte de nuevo, decirte que te amo, decirte que deseo con todo el corazon darte todo lo que te prometi, llevarte hasta el mismo cielo para que lo tocaras con tus propias manos, yo no lo necesite nunca, siemrpe telo dije y te lo volvere a decir, con solo tocarte tocaba el cielo, tu eras mi cielo, el cielo que he perdido para siempre…

_Mi cielo se desplomo..._


End file.
